Meet the Mulligans/Quotes
:(Turner's House) :(Tommy walks to the front door and knocks it) :Tootie: Come on in, Tommy. We've got some surprising news for you and Tammy. (Tommy walks in) :Tommy: So, what's the surprise? :Timmy: We're getting new neighbors from next door, the Mulligans. :Tommy: Hey, that is good news. Which house are they moving to? :Tootie: Oh, next door where the Dinklebergs used to live. :Tommy and Tammy: The Dinklebergs? :Tammy: Whatever happened to them? :Timmy: (sharp inhale) Some things, kids... are better left unsaid. :Tammy: Okay then. Well, we should get ready to introduce our new neighbors. :(Tommy, Timmy and Tootie all speak in agreement) ---- :(Tammy's room) :(Tammy and Tommy walk to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in fish form) :Tammy: Guess what, you guys? :Cosmo: Ooh, don't tell me, is it another Friday field trip? :Tommy: No. :Wanda: Greg's bringing up a huge prank? :Tammy: No. :Poof: Kidney Land's closing? :Tommy: No. :(ten minutes later) :Tammy: Give up? :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Yes. :Tammy: We have new neighbors next door. :Wanda: Wow, that's exciting! Who are they? :Tommy: The Mulligans. :Poof: The Mulligans? As in Tootie's old teacher, David Mulligan? :Tammy: That's the one. :Wanda: I hear he and his wife Carly have kids now. :Tommy: Really? :Cosmo: And I hope for those kids sakes, they don't get babysat the way you two do. Remember? :(Tommy and Tammy make an anxious look while showing a flashback) :Timmy: Well, time to go to work. And time for your (opens door) babysitter. :Robot Vicky: Hi, Mr. Turner. I'm here to babysit the little targets. I mean, the precious gifts from above. Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha,ha. :(Tammy and Tommy hide behind their dad) :Timmy: Hmmm. There's something about this that's familiar, but I... (watch beeps) Whoops, got to go, I'm gonna be late. (shakes Tammy off his left leg) Bye, Tammy! (shakes Tommy off his right leg) Bye, Tommy! :Robot Vicky: Have a memorable day, Mr. Turner. :(Timmy shuts the door; Robot Vicky begins to attack) :Tammy and Tommy: No! Don't leave! Take us with you! :(camera points to Cosmo and Wanda in fish form) :Wanda: Like father like son. :Cosmo: Tell me about it. :Poof: (pops out of the castle) Looks like we're back in business. :(Tammy and Tommy running from Robot Vicky) :Robot Vicky: Running is futile, little targets! :(the two ran to Tammy's room and bar the door and heavily pant until they see Cosmo, Wanda and Poof floating above them) :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Hello, Tommy and Tammy! :Cosmo: I'm Cosmo! :Wanda: I'm Wanda! :Poof: And I'm their son, Poof! :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: And we're... (Fairy GodParents sign) your Fairy GodParents! :(flashback over) :Tammy: (sigh) I'll never forget that day. :Tommy: And making that first wish really inspired life for me. :Tammy: When you wished for a bucket of water all over Robot Vicky? :Tommy: (chuckles) You just answered your own question. And I don't know what Aunt Vicky was thinking. :Tammy: Don't worry, Dad told me that he and the other parents are gonna do something about that. :Tootie: (calling) Kids, the new neighbors are here! :Tommy: Let's go. ---- :(The Turners walk to the sidewalk to next door and see Ivan, Chloe, Greg and Jessie with Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny in disguise) :Timmy: Hey, guys, you here for the new neighbors as well? :Ivan: We sure are. :Chloe: I gotta say, it might feel a bit bizzare to have our old teacher live near us, but I don't see no other way around. :Greg: I hear the Mulligans are rich. :Tammy: Just don't try anything funny. :Greg: C'mon, I wouldn't do harm to someone I've just met. :Tammy: Alright, then. :Jessie: Hi, Tommy. :Tommy: Hey, Jessie. :(Jessie uncontrollably punched Tommy off-screen) :Tommy: (walks back on-screen) Well, now that that moment's gone, let's go meet our new neighbors. :(Tootie knocks the door) :David: Ah, the Turners and the Prestonovichs. Come on in. :(the Turners and Prestonovichs walk inside) :Ivan: Love what you've done with the place. :Carly: Intoxicating, isn't it? You know, it sure is nice to see you all again. :David: Yeah, we haven't seen each other since your wedding. :Tootie: And we really thank you for being our wedding minister. I can still remember that glorious day. :(flashback ten years ago during the wedding; Timmy, and Tootie, Ivan and Chloe, Timantha and Sanjay, Chester and Veronica, and A.J. and Charlotte up on stage with a crowd of family and friends) :David: I now pronounce you, husbands and wives. :(the new husbands and brides kiss; everyone claps and cheers) :(flashback over) :Chloe: Well, we're so glad to welcome you in the neighborhood. :Carly: It's a privilege. And these must be your children. :Tootie: Yep, this is our daughter, Tammy. :Tammy: And this is my half-brother, Tommy. :Tommy: I'm Trixie Tang's son. :Ivan: And this is my son, Greg. (Greg waves hello) :Jessie: And I'm his half-sister and Veronica's biological daughter, Jessie. :David: Nice to meet you kids. I'm sure my kids will get along with yours. Martin! Mitzie! :(the kids walk downstairs) :Carly: These are our children, Marty and Mitzie Mulligan. :Marty: Hello. :(close-ups to both Greg and Mitzie; soothing music) :(the two slowly walk near each other) :Greg: Uh, hey. :Mitzie: Hey yourself. :(the two blush) :Neptunia: You see that? :Astronov: Yeah, that's the eyesight of affection. :Neptunia: I was talking about that vase over there, but yeah, that is lovely. ---- :(the kids walk to the sidewalk) :Greg: Okay, we're on our way to school. :Ivan: Stay safe. :(Vicky walks nearby) :Timmy: Vicky? What are you doing here with your robot? :Vicky: I need some help reprograming it. She's not functioning properly. :Tootie: After what your babysitting robot did to Tammy and Tommy, I could assume so. :Vicky: Well, this is a new generation in life and I wanted to make it a living of my own. :Ivan: And now you want our help with your robot making it better and more behaved. :Vicky: That's about the size of it. :Timmy: Well, alright. Anything to keep an eye on the kids during our jobs. :Vicky: Good to hear. I'm going back to daycare to get more tools. (walks out) :Chloe: You know, it's hard to believe she's a lot nicer now than she was before. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(the kids walking Marty and Mitzie to class) :Greg: So, what do you want to do after school? :Mitzie: Okay now, we've just met. I like to take things slow. :Greg: Okay, that's fair. :(the kids reach the thirtieth floor; Marty and Mitzie pant) :Marty: Man! What a long walk. :Tommy: You'll get use to it. :(the automatic door to Mr. Crocker's class opens) :Kevin: Well, you kids showed up in time. We were about to discuss our next friday's field trip. Ooh, and I see we have a couple of new students. I'm your teacher, Mr. Crocker. Not to be confused with my wacky uncle, Denzel Crocker. :Mitzie: I'm Mitzie Mulligan and this is my little brother, Marty. :Marty: By two seconds, as a matter of fact. :Kevin: Well it sure is nice to meet the Mulligan's children. I used to be a student of your father's. :Marty: Really? :Kevin: No kidding. Now, take a seat so we can discuss this week's friday field trip. :(kids take their seats) :(scene skips to the backyard playground with the kids talking and asking questions to the Mulligan siblings) :Mouse: So, I hear your family is rich, right? :Mitzie: Especially in taste. :D.J.: Taste? :Marty: That they make the most amazingly tastiest meals ever eaten. :Howie: What kind? Meatloaf? Steak? Pizza? :Katie: Howie, you promised you wouldn't eat much. :Howie: I wasn't, I was just curious. :Marty: Lots. :All: Oohh. :Ravi: Nice. :Otto: Now these are the kind of kids I can relate. :Juandissimo: (as Otto's backpack) I agree. Even I would want to grant wishes for those kids. :Blonda: (as a hamster) Me too. And who knows, maybe if they had a side of misery inside of them, then maybe we could be their fairy godparents. :Otto: But what about me? :Juandissimo: No worries. You'll still be our god child, you're just sharing us with them. :Otto: Well, I suppose. :C.J.: You guys are going to love it in this school. :Greg: Yeah, we even have an alien as a janitor. :(camera points to Mark cleaning up) :Mark Chang: 'Sup, new dude and dudette? :Marty: I think I'm going to love it here. ---- :(Timmy, Tootie, Ivan, Chloe, Carly and David fixing the Vicky-bot) :David: I'm still not sure about this. :Timmy: Trust me, we'll have this thing reprogramed faster than you could say... :(Robot Vicky wakes up with glowing red eyes) :Robot Vicky: Unauthorized reprograming analyzed. (pulls up weapons out of her hands) Prepare for immediate destruction. :Timmy: (screams like a girl) Woah, where did that come from? :Tootie: Taking after your father, huh? :Timmy: Now I wish you haven't said that. :(the kids walk to their houses and see their parents being attacked by Robot Vicky) :Tammy: (gasp) Our parents are under attack! :Carly: Get out of here, kids! It's not safe right now! :Sunny: You guys need to do something to help your parents! :Astronov: They can't hold out much longer. :Mitzie: I don't know whether to be freaked out by the robot or your talking pets, but we need to help them. :Jessie: Right. Greg, Tammy, Otto (flirtingly) and Tommy, come with me. :Marty: What about us? :Jessie: Right, uh, you two go hide in that bush while the rest of us go hide near that tree. :(everyone hides) :(the fairies poof to their regular form) :Wanda: So, what's the plan? :Tommy: I wish for a giant bucket of water. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof up a bucket of water) :Tommy: Okay, I'll need you guys to create a distraction to the Vicky-bot so that I'll pour water on it, making it malfunction so that our parents will be safe. :Greg: Good idea. :(the kids minus Tommy ran to Robot Vicky distracting her) :Greg: Hey, you icky piece of junk, over here! :(Robot Vicky lets go of the adults and chases after Greg) :Tammy: No, you bucket of bolts, over here! :(Robot Vicky catches Tammy) :Otto: Wrong again! :(Robot Vicky catches Otto until Tommy throws water to Robot Vicky; nothing happens) :Robot Vicky: Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha. Nice try, little target. :Tommy: Looks like she's been designed to be waterproof. :Tammy: You think? :(Robot Vicky gets ready to attack until her sensors spotted Marty and Mitzie hiding under a bush) :Robot Vicky: Cowardly targets detected. (pulls her arm and reaches Mitzie, grabbing a hold of her) :Mitzie: Help! :Marty: Mitzie! :David: No! Not our daughter! :Robot Vicky: I hope you're ready for a feast, because you are the main meal. (pulls up a flamethrower out of her hand) :(Mitzie whimpers) :Greg: (heard) Hey, Robot Sicky! (seen with a pile of food on his hand) Drop the girl. :Carly: What's he doing with all that food we cooked? :David: Well, granted, we do make amazingly tasty food. :Greg: You want a feast, I'll give you one! :(Robot Vicky drops Mitzie and begins to attack Greg) :Greg: Hope you're a meat lover. (throws meat at Robot Vicky; tosses vegetables with a crossbow) Time for your veggies! (throws dessert) How about a banana split? :(food all over Robot Vicky; her voice modulator gets damaged as she falls to the ground) :Robot Vicky: (talking backwards) Stegrat elttil, em fo tsal eht nees t'nevah uoy! (shuts down) :Mitzie: Greg, you saved me! (hugs) That's the most bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. :Greg: Well, when you get to know me, you should know that nothing scares me. :Otto: Boo. :Greg: (screams) :(kids and parents laugh) :Greg: Ha, ha, very amusing. :Carly: Well, Greg, since you saved our daughter, would you and the kids like an invitation to dinner later tonight? :Mitzie: As long as it doesn't involve meat. :Marty: My sister's a vegetarian. :Greg: Just like my mom. :David: So, what do you say, kids? :Kids: We're in! :(kids and parents minus Timmy, Tootie, Ivan and Chloe walk out of the street; Vicky shows up and sees her robot) :Vicky: Hey, what happened to my robot? :Ivan: We need to talk. ---- :(Mulligan's House) :(the kids finish their feast made by David and Carly; their stomachs are full) :D.J.: I don't think I can... take another... (takes another bite of his food and pass out) :C.J.: So, what happened next? :Marty: Well, the robot was going to burn Mitzie to a crisp... :Mitzie: We got children listening, Marty. :Marty: Uh, we are children. :Mitzie: So noted. :Marty: The robot grabbed Mitzie, but Greg saved her life by using our food on it, making it take damage until it fell on the floor and shut down. :Ravi: Man, I wish I was there to see the action. :Mitzie: I've been thinking about studying martial arts, just in case Robot Vicky tries to attack me again. I'll start practicing in a few days. :C.J.: You can let my Mom and I show you a few moves. She's gotten every karate move nailed down since she was my age. :Mitzie: Sure, I'm game. :Marty: Well, we better get ready for tomorrow for our first official day in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Kids: Bye! :(the kids minus Otto left to go home) :Otto: Hmmm. You know something guys? :(Juandissimo and Blonda appear) :Both: What, Otto? :Otto: After what they've been through with us, I think I should give them a welcome to the neighborhood gift, a magical one if you will. :Juandissimo: What do you mean by "magica..." Wait a momento. :(Marty and Mitzie get their school clothes ready; door knock) :Mitzie: It's open. :Otto: Hello, new neighbors five blocks away from my house, I know it must have been tough moving in to a new house, so I've brought in a present. :Mitzie: How thoughtful. :Otto: Well, go on. Open it. :(Marty opens the present until a sparking dust evolves above, revealing as Juandissimo and Blonda) :Marty: Woah! What kind of present is this? :Otto: A magical one. Marty, Mitzie, meet your new fairy godparents! :Juandissimo: Juandissimo Magnifico! (flexes and poofs up another shirt) :Blonda: And I'm his wife and your fairy godmother, Blonda! :Marty and Mitzie: Fairy... godparents?! Thanks, Otto! :Otto: It's the least I could do. My fairies are your fairies. :Marty: I wish for pizza. :(Juandissimo poofs up pizza) :Mitzie: I wish for a bag of daisies. :(Blonda poofs up daisies) :Marty: I wish for a pony. Don't ask, just testing out the magic. :Mitzie: (whispers) He's into girl stuff. :Marty: (heard) I heard that! :(Juandissimo and Blonda poof up a pony) :Marty and Mitzie: Best day ever! :(scene shows the outside of the Mulligans house slowly zooms out as Marty and Mitzie make wishes and their voices fade away; theme soundtrack plays) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) :(clips of the next episode) :Tammy: (voice) Poor friend Jessica, tired of eating the same tasting ice cream. :Tommy: (voice) Fortunately, she made a wish to have a new unique flavor of ice cream. :Tammy: (voice) Unfortunately though, this new flavor is quite beyond delicious, as the line for ice cream will take hours from that day on. :Tommy: (voice) Even I would have regrets for a wish like this. :Tammy and Tommy: Bye! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation